Highly Unlikely
by Cristinne
Summary: There is one thing Draco Malfoy is sure of: he will NEVER fall for a mudblood or a blood traitor. But love has no rules, and Draco's rules don't apply. rating's gonna change to M sometime in the future. HG/DM DM/LL LL/? haha.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first ever fanfic, so I'm basically worse than an amateur writer. Haha. I'll try my best, however. This was originally just a Draco/Hermione, but inspiration from **

**a friend of mine (hi, Claire!) turned this into a Hermione/Draco/Luna. Hope you guys like it.**

**Oh yeah. I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. (That's why it's called **_**fan fiction.**_** duh. LOL.)**

_Draco POV_=

"You filthy, slimy cockroach!"

I turned around to see the mudblood striding towards me in high heat, her bushy hair flying wildly behind her. I smirked at how ridiculous she looked before I noticed the venom in her

eyes.

Then I felt afraid.

Suddenly, her hand came up and I felt the sting of a slap across my beautiful face. _That bloody little …..! _"You filthy mudblood! I'll get you for this Granger, I will!" I turned and ran up the

steps, stopping in a bathroom to scrub the mudblood away from my face. Crabbe and Goyle were cracking their knuckles unhelpfully behind me and muttering under their breath. I didn't

care. I was fuming at her nerve, and I wanted nothing but revenge. Little did I know that hatred, anger and a wounded pride were not the only things that slap embedded in me… I didn't

know it then, but that was the time I started seeing things a little bit differently.

_A year later_

_Hermione POV_=

I slammed the book down hard on the table and started turning the pages heatedly. How dare Ron say that to me! I'm not _fraternizing with the enemy_; it just so happened that somebody

actually wanted me! It's not like I'm going to wait around for him forever; we're both free to do whatever we want.

I forced myself to stop thinking of him and concentrate on my Runes homework. Our OWLs would come next year and I have to study. It's never too early…

As it was, I couldn't concentrate either because a minute later I sensed someone lurking in the aisle next to this… I turned and saw Malfoy in the aisle opposite. I tried ignoring him, but his

presence made me strangely uncomfortable. I left.

_Draco POV_=

There's the mudblood…she seems angry. But it's not my business.

Suddenly, a misty voice sounded from my left and I jumped. "Hello. Are you done with that book? I need it and you're staring into space anyway. Must be a Wrackspurt. I thought I heard

one buzzing around." She said, swatting at the air around her. Still startled, I handed her the book without thinking. "Thank you." She smiled and skipped away. _Who is she?_ But then I

snapped back to myself. _She's not in Slytherin. She's a blood traitor, whoever she is. _I trudged back to the common room, wondering what a wrackspurt was.

**So yeah, it doesn't have much of a plot yet now, but I've got some ideas already… yay. **

**Um, please review? Really, I wanna know how this first part went. Negative reviews are more than welcome, but positive reviews aren't so bad either.  
**

**Thanks for reading this. I'll try my best on this. The rating's gonna change sometime in part 3, I think. Hahah.**

**-Yumi**


	2. Chapter 2

"Trip jinx, Potter! Hey headmistress, I got one!"

"Good work, mister Malfoy, good work!" I felt a surge of pride and a smirk formed on my face as I saw the hatred in Potter's eyes. This was what I felt best doing…spreading hate through

the halls. Especially to Potter. He thought he was too great. Someone needed to knock him down, and that someone was going to be me.

"Check the bathrooms…" right. Maybe I could catch another one. Then I would really be a hero; at least in the Slytherin point of view.

"Miss Parkinson can check the girl's…" _damn. _I didn't want anyone with me. I didn't want to share in the glory. Especially not Pansy…she got in my way too much. Her constant attention on

me was annoying and increasingly humiliating. However, I decided not to argue.

"Glad you caught Potter. You're so good at this." She simpered. Won't she ever shut up? "I hope I'll catch one too." _In your dreams._ We rounded a corner. "Hope it's Granger…then I can

mar her pretty face." I felt a huge stab of annoyance at the mention of Granger. However, I wasn't annoyed because Granger was mentioned…I was annoyed because of what Pansy was

saying. I didn't like the way she was badmouthing Granger… wait. What am I thinking? We passed a suit of armor which sniggered. I didn't pay any attention at it, not even when it turned

around to face a tapestry beside it.

When we reached the bathrooms I saw a mop of yellow blonde hair whipinside the girl's one.

"Hey Pansy. Check inside." She did and came back out looking triumphant, holding a girl by her hair. The girl, however, didn't seem to be struggling..indeed, there was hardly any need to

hold her. She came on her own accord, as though she just wandered out and no one was holding her. Nevertheless, I felt a surge of glee course through me…only to crash back down

when I recognized the Wrackspurt girl.

"I'll take care of her. You go down that way." I said to Pansy. She put up a little resistance at first, but as always she did what I said. She handed me her victim and flounced down another

corridor. Once she was out of sight, I turned my attention on the girl, who was now looking out the window and humming nonchalantly at herself. Irritation filled me. "Aren't you scared? Or

nervous, at the very least?" I hissed.

"Not really. I don't mind." She turned her large, misty eyes on me. "You're Draco Malfoy."_ I know that. _"And you're…?" the words escaped my lips before I thought o shut them. "Luna

Lovegood. It's a pleasure meeting you." Her lack of emotion made me nervous. Usually, I never had trouble reading girls…they wore their emotions on their faces.

"All right. Get down to your common room and don't let anybody catch you again." _Wait. What did I just say? _Too late. She had skipped around a corner. I groaned and decided to turn in for the night.

Hermione POV=

"Wish it's Granger. Then I can mar her pretty face.." _Ha! I'm not giving you that satisfaction… _

I was hidden behind a tapestry beside a suit of armor. The armor laughed creakily at Pansy's words and turned to look at me. I shot it a dirty look and peered out. I saw the back of that

Pansy cow and Malfoy's blonde head. they passed by a window and the moonlight hit his hair.

A jolt went through me.

I stared after them long after they had rounded a corner. However, I was shaken from my reverie as Nearly Headless Nick floated into view.

"Good evening, hermione. It is not safe to walk around the corridors tonight... especially not since Harry was caught."

_Wait. What?_ "Harry...Harry was caught?!"

"Oh yes. I heard Miss Parkinson mention it a short while back. It seems it was Mister Malfoy who caught him..."

I had never hated anybody more than I hated Draco that night.

* * *

**waah. it's not coming along that well, since Chemistry is distracting me from anything else...but I've got a plot all worked out. In fact, I've already written the next two parts...please review. :)**


End file.
